Iron Devil Slayer Magic (Primarch11)
Iron Devil Slayer Magic is a form of Lost Magic, Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Iron. The current user of this magic is the Demon Hunter and subordinate of Elohim, Lucida Venator. She was taught this magic over three hundred years ago when Elohim took her in after her village was destroyed by an Etherious. Description Similar to other Slayer Magics, the user of Iron Devil Slayer Magic can use the element of iron. Along with that they are immune to all iron-based attacks and can eat iron minus their own for health and strength. Just like with Gajeel, Lucida can cover her body in iron as well as change parts of her body into iron-based objects like swords or axes. Furthermore she has shown she can alter the shape of any pre-existing iron so long as she makes contact with it. An example would be her metallic right arm, which she can alter the shape of it or repair it after eating iron. Lucida also describes her iron as "Holy Iron from the Heavens" due to the fact that her iron hurts demons. A unique feature is that if a demon has a piece of her iron imbedded into their bodies, they become significantly weaker so long as the iron remains within them. In order to learn this magic, Lucida learned it from an ancient book that she received from Elohim, after he rescued her. Along with the spells she learned from the book, Lucida has created some of her own spells, using her iron in unique ways. One such ways is turning the iron to become thin and flexible as wire but as sharp as blades for capturing or shredding the target to pieces. Another is that she can alter the weapons she uses with her iron to give them upgrades. Spells Basic *'Iron Devil's Rage': The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and a God Slayer's Bellow. Lucida first inhales air into her mouth and then releases a blast of iron shrapnel in the form of a tornado. The shrapnel she releases is very sharp and tough, capable of causing severe injuries to her opponents in the form of deep slashes and bruises. *'Iron Devil's Gauntlets': First coating both her hands and arms in iron, Lucida changes them to take the form of large gauntlets. Lucida then delivers a powerful punch to the opponent. The punch's strength is increased from the iron coated around the hand. It is so strong that it can break apart large boulders and even armor. Lucida can turn this into a range attack by firing her right metallic arm using the hidden rope within it. *'Iron Devil's Silver Claws': Lucida once against coats her arms and hands with iron. This time her fingers are sharpened with iron to become claws. These claws are very powerful, as a single swipe is enough to tear through solid stone with ease. *'Iron Devil's Forge Skin': The equivalent of Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales. Lucida's entire body is coated in a layer of dark smooth iron. This iron mainly serves as an increase of defense for Lucida, capable of taking strong blows with ease that would normally be very serious. This spell is also perfect against demon flesh if one tries to punch Lucida with their fist. Instead the demon will suffer damage by hitting the iron. **'Iron Devil's Strong Punch': While still covering her body with iron, Lucida launches her robotic arm with the hidden cables underneath. The arm soars through the air towards the target. Upon reaching them a magic seal appears and the enemy is struck by a powerful punch. *'Iron Devil's Shield Bracers': Lucida once again coats both her forearms with iron. This time she expands them to look like large oval shields. These shields have a high defense and can repel most damage without leaving a scratch. Lucida can also use the shields as bludgeon weapons too. *'Iron Devil's Crucifix Staves': By slamming both hands to the ground, Lucida releases a line of large sharp spikes coming out of the ground. These spikes are very sharp and powerful, capable of causing mass damage to a large number of people as well as repel most attacks by having the two spells cancel each other out. Another version is that Lucida slams one foot down into the ground and summons a single, huge, iron spike from the ground. *'Iron Devil's Lance': Lucida changes her right arm into a large lance. The lance can skewer almost anything and comes with the added bonus of spinning like a drill, increasing it's effectiveness. Being attached to her robotic right arm, Lucida can launch her hidden cable in the arm to fire the lance at her opponents, making it a good range attack too. *'Iron Devil's Bullets': Lucida fires a barrage of small iron bullets from the tip of her fingers. These bullets are not particularly strong but they are fast, their speed making up for their lack of strength. The bullets are capable however of piercing flesh, especially demon flesh. Lucida can fire these bullets in succession every five seconds if she uses all fingers at once. But if she just fires from her index fingers, she can fire the bullets every two seconds, making it seem like a machine gun almost. **'Iron Devil's Shotgun': A variation of the first spell. Lucida puts her fingers together and fires five bullets together. The attack is stronger then the parent spell but it also lacks range thus needs to be fired closer to the target. *'Iron Devil's Holy Blade': Lucida coats her right arm and hand into a long, double-edge blade that she uses for close combat. The blade is very strong and sharp, capable of cutting through rock and shattering actual swords. Because it is formed from Lucida's robotic right arm, she can use the blade as a flail by launching said arm. *'Iron Devil's Mantis Kick': Lucida slightly covers her feet and lower legs with iron. Coming out the back of her legs are curved blades similar to a sickle. Lucida then performs a wide kick, attacking the opponent with the blades. *'Iron Devil's Knuckles': Lucida forms small spiked protrusions from her knuckles, while also coating her hands too, and then hits the opponent. These move, while not as powerful, is still enough to cause damage by breaking several bones in the spot it hits. Or severely dent armor or other defenses. *'Iron Devil's Piston Elbow': Similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow: Lucida forms a piston like construction out the back of her elbow. When ready, the elbow comes downward towards the elbow. This allows Lucida to increase the power of her punches with the add propulsion that the piston provides. She describes the blow as "Being hit by a cannonball." *'Iron Devil's Hammer Strike': Leaping towards the air, Lucida coats one of her legs completely in iron. Then raising her leg upwards, Lucida performs a powerful downwards kick. The blow is capable of sending a target crashing straight towards the ground and leaving a large crater from the impact zone. Advanced Spells Trivia I just want to let everyone know that permission to use this magic was given to me by User:Perchan. The ability to weaken a Demon's power was inspired by the Seastones used in One Piece, which negates Devil Fruit powers. Category:Primarch11 Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic